Break Outs, Make Outs and Stolen Cars
by queen-sarcasm
Summary: Series of one-shots with all of the characters. Chapter 1 and 2 are up. 1 - Kait really doesn't want to be in school. So what does Gabriel do about it? 2 - Lewis never got caught, algebra is boring anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Break Outs, Make Outs and Stolen Cars**

DISCLAIMER – I am not L.J Smith.

I hope you like it!

* * *

_Please come and save me, Gabriel. _Kaitlyn moaned.

_Bri being that bad is she? _Anna's telepathic voice replied from the classroom across the corridor.

Kait looked behind her to Bri; she was sat with her head down, reading the set English text.

_Actually, no, she is being very well behaved today._

_You should give her a sticker. _Lewis joked from the playing field outside the window.

Kait nearly laughed out loud.

_There is only twenty minutes of the lesson left, Kait, I'm sure you can handle it. _Rob said reasonably from Anna's side.

Kait sighed and looked down at the image she had been drawing.

It was a picture of Gabriel, he was leaning against a brick wall. As the whole image was in her blue biro, she couldn't tell were it was.

"Who's this?" The drawing disappeared from in front of her into the hands of the girl sitting the row beside her, "He's hot." She noted after a closer inspection.

"Who is this?" The girl handed the paper back.

_Why would I tell you? Miss school gossip._

_Drawing Gabriel again? _Anna asked.

_Maybe._ Kait replied slightly embarrassed, she was always drawing Gabriel recently.

Anna's mental laugh answered.

Kait picked up the image and put it in her school bag.

"So," the girl across the aisle hissed, "Who is this hottie?"

"No one for you to worry about," Kait repeated Lewis's words; he was always good with one liners.

The girl looked slightly crest-fallen and turned back to the front of the room.

_I can't believe you actually listened to me! _Lewis sounded shocked, _I am so proud!_

_This web has its advantages. _Kait laughed.

_Yes, and its disadvantages, we don't all want to know what you and Gabriel get up to. _

Kait pulled her walls up and out of the convocation. She couldn't help thinking about Gabriel, she loved him, he made her happy.

Lewis was right, their connection did have its disadvantages. Luckily everyone had learnt how to create walls at times, so they didn't always have someone in their heads.

The bell rang.

Kait packed everything else away and waited for Bri to meet her as they headed out of the classroom together.

"You've been drawing Gabriel again, haven't you?" Bri wasn't stupid.

"Yes," Kait knew there was no point lying to her.

"So his name is 'Gabriel'" The girl who had stolen the picture was behind them.

"Bri, you going to Gym?" Rob interrupted.

"Yep, come on Rob." Bri bounced over to him.

_You called? _

Kait smiled and headed down to the parking lot.

It was the same as her picture. He was leant against the brick wall that the gate hung onto.

_You came?_

_Of course I did._

Gabriel pushed himself of the wall and headed over to Kait.

"How did the interview go?" Kait asked as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"They want me back again next week."

Gabriel kissed Kait passionately and ran his hands up her back.

_Why are you - ?_

Gabriel broke of this kiss and put an arm around her waist.

"I wanted to give them a reason to stare," Gabriel grinned.

"Who was staring?" Kait glanced over her shoulder to the drawing stealer and her group of friends, "oh."

Gabriel led Kait back to his car. Well, she guessed it was his anyway.

_What have I told you about stealing cars?!_

_I didn't steal it, I brought it._

He opened the passenger side door and Kait climbed in.

Kait didn't want to be impressed at her boyfriends stealing, but she had to admire his taste.

"I told you, I didn't steal it." Gabriel lent forward and kissed Kait again. "Lets get going."

"I have a lesson, three in fact."

"So? You are a genius, you will be fine. 'Sides, we can text Anna, Bri and Lewis and make them take notes for you if you are that worried about it."

Kait hated it when Gabriel used common sense.

"Anyway, you aren't the only one cutting class," he nodded towards the group of girls, who hadn't stopped staring, "They are off to get manicures done and try and get an older guy to get them alcohol."

"Read their minds?" Kait laughed.

Gabriel just grinned and put the car into gear.

"Where are we going?"

Gabriel didn't answer.

_Anna, couldn't take some notes for Kait could you?_

"I can ask for myself thank you!"

_Sure, kidnapping her are you?_

_Yes._

_Have fun!_

_We will._

"Why did you do that? I can ask myself!"

Gabriel pulled over, turned the air con in the care up and pulled Kait in for another kiss.

Kait deepened it.

Gabriel took of his tie and undid the top buttons of his shirt without disconnecting. His hands travelled up the front of Kait's shirt.

Kait broke off.

"I told you that I'm not ready."

"I know," Gabriel murmured into her neck.

_Don't you trust me?_

Gabriel was now planting little kisses down Kait's neck and the cut of her V-neck.

_You know I do._

_Then what's the problem? You said you weren't ready –_

"So I am not going to make you." Gabriel finished his thought aloud, his lips moving on Kait's collar.

"I wasn't planning on loosing it in the back of a stolen car."

Gabriel looked shrudely at her.

"I didn't steal this car. And you can keep it as long as you want."

_Fine, you didn't steal this car, but it doesn't mean you're taking it._

_Bitch._

* * *

So there you are! My first attempt at a Dark Visions fic!

I hoped you liked it!

Please review and tell me what you thought.

Queensarcasm

xxx


	2. Algebra, Twins and Locked Doors

**Algebra, Twins and Locked Doors**

_Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews and ideas for what I should write about! I would like to give a huge thank you to my best friend Alice who helped me with some ideas, and thank you to Ben and Dan for letting me use them in this chapter._

_My next chapter is going to be about Anne finding her power. I don't know what to write after that so your ideas are still welcome._

_DISCLAIMER – I do not own Lewis or his power. I do however own my OCs Mr Hill, Ben and Dan._

Lewis, Ben and Dan always sat in the back row of the class, throwing things at their classmates and irritating their teachers. Lewis always got away with it, much to the annoyance of the twins, who always got caught.

"- and that shows that 'x' equals 5 – Dan! I saw that!" the teacher turned his back to the board.

Today their algebra teacher attempted to make them behave by separating them.

"Saw what?" Dan hid his half made Paper aeroplane under his desk.

"You know what." Mr Hill stormed over to him.

"I didn't do anything!"

Across the room, his brother, Ben, burst out laughing.

"It was Ben!" Dan yelled over the laughter from his class.

Ben stopped laughing. "I didn't do anything!" he said, suddenly very serious.

"Enough!" The teacher tried to calm his uncontrolled class down. "All three of you out!"

Lewis looked up from his magazine, which was hidden behind his text book.

"I didn't do anything!" he protested.

"GO!"

The three boys rose from their chairs and filled out of the room.

The moment they were out of the room they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"How – How – did - you – manage - to do – to do - that, Lewis?" Ben struggled to say through laughter.

Lewis stopped laughing.

"I didn't do anything…." Lewis looked at them, confused.

"Sure, sure" the brothers said together, still laughing.

Lewis wasn't lying. He hadn't. He was planning on throwing the book of the girl sat next to him at Mr Hill. He imagined it hitting the teacher square in the back, the next thing he knew, he was yelling at Dan for it. Lewis knew not to say anything to them, they wouldn't believe him if he did.

Lewis thought he must have some kind of memory problem. Things always moved when he was thinking about moving them, so he must have actually done it and not remembered doing so, which always led to screaming matches with his dad. When he tried to explain this to his sister she just laughed, and asked if he was telekinetic, that was impossible, how could he be? But he more he thought about it, the more that was the only explanation.

"Are you listening to me, Lewis?" Mr Hill's voice snapped Lewis from his daydream.

"What?"

Mr Hill looked angry, "The three of you have detention tonight."

The twins began to protest.

"I do not care! I will contact your parents this afternoon, and then I want all of you back here when the bell rings.

*3*3*3*

Lewis was the first to arrive back at the Algebra room that afternoon, his geography class, which was the only one Ben and Dan weren't in, was only down the hall from it.

Lewis took a seat in the front row and concentrated on the pen that was sat on his desk.

_I wonder, _he thought, _I want this pen to draw on the face of the next person to enter the room._

Lewis imagined the pen drawing a line on Dan's face, but it could have been Ben, they were identical after all.

He chuckled to himself. _That is really stupid._

The door opened and Dan entered.

Lewis watched in astonishment as the pen jumped from the desk and drew a line down Dan's left cheek and dropped back onto the floor.

"How did you – ?" Dan looked at Lewis in surprise.

"Baby bro! What's the hold up?" Ben shoved past his brother and into the room. "Who drew on you?"

"Lewis," Dan turned to him, "I think."

"You think? Well there is no one else in here, stupid." Ben took the seat behind Lewis.

"S'pose." Dan sat behind him.

That was the thing about the twins; they never sat next to each other.

Mr Hill walked into the room.

"You boys will stay in there," the old man said, "I have some issues I have to deal with." And with that he left.

"We will give it five them leave." Lewis decided.

"One problem with that." Dan rattled the door handle.

"Oh?"

"The doors locked." Ben kicked at it.

"What?" Lewis jumped from his seat, knocking it to the floor, and launched himself at the door. Rattling the handle he noticed that it was indeed locked.

_If I made that pen jump then why not unlock the door?_ Lewis thought ridiculously. _I know how a key works, so maybe if I – _

Lewis imagined the machinisms inside the door moving, making the door unlock.

He tried the door again. It was unlocked.

Lewis tried to hid a grin as he pulled the door open.

"You two are so thick, you can't even open a door. Lets go."

The trio crept down the hallway, ducking under classroom window, so they couldn't be seen.

"- But madam, that is impossible." Came Mr Hill's voice from the classroom Lewis sneaked past.

"I can assure you, sir, Lewis is very gifted."

Lewis stopped.

_They are talking about me._

He shushed the twins and waved them over to him.

"So you are taking Lewis to your school?" Mr Hill tried to hide the glee in his voice, and failed.

"It is not exactly a school, sir, it is a training centre. Mr Zetes would be very interested in him." A very formal sounding woman answered.

There was a pause.

"I thought Mr Zetes was some kind of mad scientist…?"

The twins grinned at each other.

The woman in the classroom laughed.

"I must be leaving now, sir, I do hope you think about my offer." There was the sound of a sliding chair and the clatter of heels on the tiled floor.

"Run." Dan mimed.

The three of them moved out of their crouches and ran the full length of the hall and out of the doors at the end.

None of them stopped until they reached Ben's car in the parking lot.

"Who – was – that – woman?" Dan gasped, doubled over.

"No idea." Lewis looked over his shoulder; he could have sworn he saw someone looking at him through the grimy school windows.

Little did Lewis know, he soon would know.

_And there is another chapter! Lots of Lewis, he doesn't get enough action in the books ='(_

_Anyway I am not sure when the next chapter will be up, not for a while I think as I have two other fics I need to update first._

_The next chapter is about Anne, as I said, and as I have an idea for her I would like your ideas about how Gabriel and Rob realised their powers, or how anyone found theirs really._

_Enough of me._

_Please review,_

_Queen-sarcasm_

_xxx_


End file.
